


【LF用】【梦改文】2018.09.16 满天零星·第三夜（满零/庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 注意事项：1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，七个梦主人公相同，世界观和时间线不同，感觉很有趣，必须要记录一发。2.请理解二大禁含义3.短篇，上下篇。4.系列文，本篇内含BL、原创角色、他人视角。高中生幼驯染设定，避雷注意。





	【LF用】【梦改文】2018.09.16 满天零星·第三夜（满零/庆成）

大陵五：旋转着交换明暗的食双星

【我愿做你永远的伴星，同你在明暗间纠缠。】

满（高中生）♂X零（高中生）♂

十五年前：

“ミツル，一起去吃饭吧。”办公室外那个我们班的那个优等生向着远处小跑过来的少年招着手。

 

我放下了备课本，看着窗外的两个少年。

午后稀疏的光影透过一旁高大的雪杉树的枝叶洒在两个少年的身上，被他叫做ミツル的少年比他高个一两厘米，发尾有染发剂的痕迹，对他讲话的时候眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光芒。他微微的笑着，不多说话地，静静听着那个少年说着被夸大了的校园故事。然后，他们消失在我的窗前。

“好的，同学们可以开始写作文了，下课之后麻烦你将作文纸收起来，下午放学后交到我的办公室来。”我轻轻敲了敲他的桌子，他楞了一下，抬起头用一种难以形容的坚定的眼神看着我。被这种眼神镇住，站在讲台上看着我的讲义，但是我却心不在焉的看着他写字时左手紧握的笔尖与纸面摩擦的节奏。我要声明，我并非是爱上自己的学生，再加上我并非同性恋也不会有这样的兴趣，我只是单纯的对这个人的存在感到了好奇。

 

“老师。”他敲门走了进来，将一塌作文纸放到我的桌上。

“啊，谢谢你。”我说道。一瞬间，我看到他的袖口缝隙的位置有浅红色的痕迹。我心中咯噔一下。

 

少年在门口等着他，手中把玩着一串女孩的头绳，上面挂着两个大大的樱桃。

 

“久等了，ミツル，一起去吃饭吧。”出门时我听见他说道，少年开心的搂过他的肩膀向他展示手中的头绳。

他转过头看看那个少年然后轻轻笑了笑：“好啊，就吃拉面吧。”

 

我有些担心他，我找到校长，告诉他我想去他家里家访。

校长问我有什么原因吗？我告诉校长说希望可以和父母交流一下看看可不可以投稿他的文章。

校长告诉我没有这个必要，他十分果断的告诉我，没必要。

 

我回到办公室，十分失落。三班的樱岛老师突然过来借打印机，看到我打印出来的他的文章，她啊了一声。 

“我们班的 ミツル君十分喜欢他呢，说是他的头号崇拜者。哈哈，真是青春啊。”

“是啊，我们也曾经青春过啊！”我感叹道。

“啊，您也有被崇拜过吧！”她问道。 

“怎么会···我是崇拜的那一方。”我摆摆手。

 

ミツル君，十分···喜欢他吗？

 

我被这个问题困扰着。

 

“老师？”他的声音将我唤回现实。“我有个问题想要问您。”他拿着古文的课本，站在我的面前。

“我怕打扰您想事情，就等到了现在。”我看了看窗外的天空，已经泛起了紫色的晚霞。“但是我等会还有事情，所以···”

“啊，没关系。你问吧。”我回答道。

“老师···为什么总是喜欢默默的看着我写字呢？”他的语气风轻云淡，我的心情翻江倒海。

他停了足够长的时间，又说“是因为我的字不好看吗？”

“不。”我居然有些结巴。“是你左手写字的习惯，我觉得很怀恋。”

 

他思考片刻说道：“那个人是您崇拜的人吧。”

 

啊。我的心里一阵激荡。连他的告别声也没有听到。

 

“ミツル，下次再一起来这里吃饭吧。”

 

在我的前面，他和ミツル君从拉面屋出来，并肩走着。

 

我要再次声明，我并非是有跟踪癖好，我只是单纯的对这个人的存在感到了好奇。

 

当ミツル君向遇到的老太太打招呼时，他盯着ミツル君那发尾的一丝金色。

当ミツル君在自动贩卖机前选择饮料时，他轻轻戳了戳ミツル君的肩膀。

当ミツル君和他在路口分开时，他在转角的阴影里偷偷的咬住自己的手腕，强忍着泪水。

我坐在办公室里，整理着大家的毕业信件。

窗户外面的晚霞发出暧昧的光线，柔和了雪杉树的轮廓，他站在那里等着那个小跑过来的少年，等着晚霞的光笼罩起他们两个人。当那个被叫做ミツル的少年搂住他的肩膀的一瞬间，他的睫毛在夜晚的雾气里颤抖了一下。

 

“ミツル，一起去吃饭吧。”他说。

 

看来，他真的很喜欢ミツル君。

 

十五年后：

辞去教师的工作，我打算收拾东西一起回去位于福冈县的老家，将所有东西翻箱倒柜倒腾出来，重新收拾时我居然翻出满和零那一届的作文册，在作文册中夹着那份当年我打印出的零的文章，猛然之间，那两个少年的身影出现在了我的脑海里。 

一晃过去了十五年，当年的少年们现在也是三十来岁的男人了。他们现在在什么地方，过着怎么样的生活呢？我坐在驾驶座上看着零的文章，陷入对过去的无限怀恋之中。

“呐，你还记得原来我们班的零吗？”我停下手中的动作问妻子，当年的樱岛老师如今已经不再是樱岛，而是我的妻子了。

“嗯，记得哦。”妻子手中的动作也停了下来。“当年和我们班的ミツル关系不错的那个男孩吧？长的挺清秀的那个。”

“是啊，之前为了家访的事情，我们还齐心向校长申诉呢。也算是我们相识相知的契机了。”我不禁回忆起了青年时代的热血与激情，然后我一个心血来潮说道：“你知道他们现在的状况吗？如果可以还真想在走之前和以前的学生见见面呢。”

妻子没有如同往常一样回应我，反而低下头去收拾东西。我看见妻子欲言又止的样子，便问她怎么了。

她犹豫片刻，说道：“其实我不愿意告诉你，和你想的一样，我前些日子去过ミツル家。”她顿了顿，说出了一句让我无比震惊的话：“他们两人一起投海自尽了，在26岁那一年。”

“当时，我去ミツル家里后看见两人的佛坛摆在一起，我非常震惊，不敢相信自己的眼睛。 然后ミツル的母亲告诉我，那年零大学院毕业，ミツル刚开始工作没多久，两个人一直形影不离。两个人自杀那天是零的26岁生日，两个人一起出去玩也是经常的事情，她也没有担心，但是谁也没想到那一天过后再次见到自己的儿子就天人两隔了。“妻子叹了口气，我也陷入了沉默。

“还有件事。”她说着，转身去另一个箱子找起什么东西。“她说当年两人自杀后，零的母亲领着行李箱来找她，将自己儿子的佛坛和遗书都交给她，然后就远走高飞，说是去了海外。ミツル的母亲说，她从来没有想过一个母亲会以如此冷漠的表情面对儿子的死亡。零的遗书里夹着一封信，是给你写的，但是似乎没打算留下来，零的母亲说是在垃圾桶找到的。”

 

我接过那封信，只觉得自己大脑一片混乱。

 

”老师，

 

我很想向你传达正在给你写这封信的我有多么幸福。

 

也希望告诉您我们的选择并非是因为痛苦，我想如果是老师的话可以理解我的意思。

 

记得高中时，ミツル就如同白天一样绚烂，我就如同黑夜一般暗淡。当时的老师就是我黑暗中的灯火，引领我通向白天。

 

老师总是喜欢看着我写字的样子，当时您告诉我是因为我会让您想起某一个人，一个您崇拜的人。我想，当年您那么崇拜那个人时也许没有想过，那个被您崇拜的人有多么喜欢您。

就如同我有多么喜欢他一样。

我想，老师应该早就发现了我对ミツル的感情，所以才会在自己也不经意之间鼓励我。这也许是因为老师在面对过去的葛藤时没有做出正确的选择吧。

虽然我做出了不恰当的猜想，但是，我想老师曾经喜欢的那个人大约和我很像，只不过两个人都太恐惧迈出第一步，因为老师就是这样的胆小鬼吧。

 

所以我想完成老师没有完成的心愿，以这样的形式。

 

我和ミツル从毕业后开始交往，ミツル的妈妈对我很温柔，在ミツル家里我也感受到了从来没有体验过的亲情。我想可以和他永远在一起的我是幸福的，但是对于他的母亲而言也许是不公平的。当然，如果有来世，我想我和他不要相遇才是最好的选择。

 

·········“

 

他写了很多，信中也有很多缺页少页。我没有看完，就慢慢放下手中的信，回过神来，我发现自己已经泪流满面。

 

”在离开之前，我们去看看他们俩吧。去ミツル家里看看他们。“我说道。

 

完。


End file.
